FIN DE SEMANA DE DOMINACIÓN
by Cullen Lorena
Summary: Bella Swan  espera con ansia un fin de semana de sexo desinhibido y entregarse a un hombre dominante dos dias. Ella va a visitar El Club Bondage. Lo que nunca espera encontrarse es a Edward Cullen dispuesto a cumplir su fantasia.sumary completo dentro. 18
1. Chapter 1

**Declaime: yo no soy la autora de esta historia ni de estos personajes solo me dedico a la adaptación , los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , el nombre de la historia original la publicare al termino de la misma. **

**ADVERTENCIA: esta historia es fuerte contiene lemons y lenguaje adulto si no te gustan temas de dominacion no la leas , no voi a aceptar quejas pues por eso quedan avertidos….**

**Capítulo Uno**

Ella podía hacer esto. Ella podría ser una sumisa para un fin de semana. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar al Dom correcto para mecer a su mundo.

En las sombras cerca de la barra del centro vacacional, Bella Swan agarró firmemente su vaso de martini apretadamente, estaba asustada que el tallo delgado chasqueara. Los cosmopolitas esperanzadoramente empezarían su magia pronto, permitiéndole relajarse, al menos un poco. Ésta era su fantasía. Ella lo podía hacer.

Una forma de tener gran sexo sin preocupaciones acerca de una relación. Ella tenía una carrera en la que pensar, y no estaba lista para comprometerse a cualquier clase de corbatas. Algunos hombres que ella había encontrado querían relaciones más serias de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ceder. Eso o justamente habían querido hacer el tonto y usarla, y ella no era una función de una sola noche amable de mujer. Así es que se había retirado, y lo había estado apartada desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Si bien esta retirada era toda acerca del sexo, ella iba a ser dominada, pero todavía tendría el mando. Ninguna cuerda, ningún anexo, y podría escoger a su Dom. Esperanzadoramente encontraría uno con el que le gustaría tener sexo impactante mentalmente.

Con una mirada recorrió el cuarto lleno con personas aparentemente normales y corrientes que podían ser abogados, doctores, secretarias, trabajadores de la construcción, programadores de computadora, las personas simplemente comunes con una cosa en común, estaban todos en la BDSM.

Bella tomó un trago largo de su Martini y el calor del alcohol incendió su garganta para la piscina en su estómago vacío. Oh, sentiría el zumbido pronto, bien. Ella lo necesitaba si iba a llevar a cabo esto.

El salón débilmente alumbrado del centro vacacional tenía olor a humo de cigarrillo, a cerveza y vino, junto con el aroma tentador de los entremeses exhibidos en una mesa a lo largo de una pared del cuarto. Las alas calientes, el chapuzón de la espinaca, el queso y las galletas saladas, el estómago de Bellagruño y se felicitó con un abrazo, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su Martini. Tenía hambre, pero no estaba segura, quiso comer pero podría vomitar, de tan nerviosa como estaba. En lugar de eso cerró los ojos por un momento, escuchando el latido de la música, una canción alternativa de la roca martillando con el tiempo y con su pulso.

Cuando Bella le había contado a su amiga Mary Alice Brandon su fantasía de ser una sumisa para una noche, tal vez algunas noches, Alice no se había asombrado, ni horrorizado, le recomendó un fin de semana fuera, en un centro vacacional del club de campo. Para sus patrocinadores era conocido como el club de la Esclavitud. Bella le había preguntado a Alice cómo era que conocía el club, pero su amiga se había sonrojado y se había encogido de hombros. Aparentemente Alice y su nuevo marido estaban en la enroscadura ellos mismos.

Interesante.

Bellaabrió los ojos, tomó aliento profundamente, y recorrió con la mirada al cantinero, antes de devolver su mirada al cuarto. Hasta ahora se había librado de cualquier avance o tal vez su lenguaje corporal había sido lectura bien clara. _No se acerque a mí._ _Me asusto y estoy medio fuera de mi mente._

Esto no era como Bella pensaba, en absoluto. Por su tenacidad y su habilidad para ultimar el negocio como nadie más podía, recientemente había sido promovida a Vicepresidente de Cullen Investments. Conocida como una jefa ruda pero justa, podría dar vueltas alrededor de cualquier hombre cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Cualquier hombre pero Edward Cullen , era otra cosa.

Bella miró ceñudamente el pensamiento del inversionista cruel. Él era su igual en la firma inversora, también un VP, pero su presencia controlante la hacia sentirse en contraste como una novata. Algo acerca de él siempre la hacía retorcerse en su silla, en las reuniones de la junta. Ella odiaba tan solo el estar en el mismo cuarto, él hacia que sus pezones se pusieran tan tensos que le dolían, y que su coño se mojara lo suficiente como para traspasar sus pantalones. Por supuesto, el hecho que él fuera uno de los hombres más sexualmente atractivos vivos podría tener algo que ver con eso.

Apartando de un empujón los pensamientos sobre Edward fuera de su mente, Bella levantó su barbilla y se salió de las sombras. Éste era su fin de semana para encontrar lo que era su fantasía y como proponer completamente y cambiar de dirección sobre todo control para un Dom.

Por qué el pensamiento la animó, no estaba segura. Deducía que tal vez estaba cansada de siempre tener el control en su trabajo, en su vida. Para entregar eso a alguien más, aunque solo fuera para un fin de semana, era una fantasía que había tenido desde hacia tiempo. Por la noche cuando estaba sola con su vibrador, imaginaba como sería estar en la misericordia de un hombre encima y que la forzara a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Un pequeño temblor de sacudida rodó a través de Bella y se congeló. Miro a través del cuarto, y vio a un hombre alto y poderosamente fortalecido que la miraba directamente. Él hablaba con una pelirroja diminuta que lo contemplaba con una expresión bochornosa en sus grandes ojos verdes.

Bella estrechó su mirada. No podría ser, no. Excepto ese pelo cobrizo enroscándose simplemente por encima del cuello de un gris carbón a juego con su chaqueta, esos hombros anchos y esas manos fuertes.

_No._

Bella tomó otro sorbo de su Martini, terminándolo de un golpe. No podría ser él. Colocó el vaso vacío del martini en la barra y comenzó a escabullirse de vuelta a las sombras, pero el hombre cambió de dirección y su mirada se encontró con la de ella. La electricidad silbó a través del cuerpo de Bella, directamente hacia su coño.

Era él.

_Edward Cullen._

La sangre de Edward se chamuscó en las venas con su mirada descansando sobre ella, pero Bella Sawn intento escaparse. Una sonrisa lenta curvó una esquina de su boca ahora que él tenía su atención. Bella moldeó sus ojos color café que se ensancharon y sus labios se abrieron por la obvia sorpresa. Ella parecía un ciervo al que los focos delanteros de un coche hubieran deslumbrado.

Descartando lo que él tenia al lado como sustituta y sin una mirada atrás, Bella atravesó de una zancada el salón, pasando al lado de los miembros del club, y se dirigió directamente hacia Andi. Ella dio un paso atrás, como si estuviera a punto de cambiar de dirección y salir corriendo del cuarto. Él la atrapó por una muñeca, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Antes de que ella tuviese posibilidad de hablar, la mirada de Edward la repasó de pies a cabeza. Él agarro su cortina de pelo marrón y podía imaginarse cómo la notaria al deslizarse sobre su piel desnuda. El vestido negro diminuto que ella llevaba puesto no dejaba nada para la imaginación, incluyendo sus pezones erectos levantándose bajo el material delgado, y la forma que se pegaba a la juntura de sus muslos. Sus ojos viajaron hacía las largas piernas que terminaban, en un par de tacones altos excitantes. Él no se había imaginado verla nunca con nada menos que esos tacones puestos.

Cuando su mirada encontró la de ella otra vez, Bella trató de librar su muñeca de su agarre. "veo que usted es tan burro fuera de la sala de juntas como dentro," dijo ella, con la cabeza levantada y una inclinación resueltamente arrogante en su barbilla.

Edward la atrajo otra vez hacia su cuerpo con un tirón y ella perdió el equilibrio. Con una boqueada suave de sorpresa ella cayó contra él, su cuerpo delgado a ras del de él. La mantuvo presionada contra él, agarrándola con una mano. Su erección se pego duramente contra su blandura, y por el color aumentando en sus mejillas él reconoció que ella no había tenido ningún problema para notar su erección.

"Toda llena de vida como siempre, Ms. Sawn". Edward bajó su cabeza y olió el perfume de fresas de Bella y su perfume femenino único. Él siempre había amado cómo ella olía. Desde el primer día que él la había visto, ella le había derretido la mente. "podría tener que castigarla aquí y ahora".

Otra boqueada suave provino de Bella y trató de apartarse de él. Como él no la soltaba, ella echo su cabeza más atrás, había fuego en sus ojos oscuros. "Maldito sea, Cullen". Ella le clavo el tacón alto encima de su zapato. "Deje que me marche_"_.

En un movimiento acelerado, Edward soltó su muñeca lo suficiente como para ahuecar la parte de atrás de su cabeza y agarró con fuerza su sedoso pelo en su puño y aplastó su boca contra sus labios suaves, haciendo su reclamo, dejándola saber que ella era de él.

Bella trató de oponerse a Edward , dando sacudidas con la cabeza. Pero él era demasiado fuerte y poderoso.

Su beso era duro, casi brutal. Una completa y total dominación que le quitó el aliento. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que abrió los labios y Edward tomó ventaja, metiendo la lengua a la fuerza en su boca. Él se zambulló aun más y mientras le agarraba con fuerza el pelo con la mano, un hombre con el control total.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, empezó a besarlo, dejando entrar su lengua en su boca y luego que se enredara con la de él. Sus dedos acariciaron su pecho ancho bajo la chaqueta del traje, y descansó sus palmas en su pecho, palpándole la doblez de sus músculos duros bajo las manos. Su calor pasó a través de ella y le vino la imagen de los dos, carne caliente y sudorosa, resbaladiza contra de carne resbaladiza.

Y gemía. Dios mío, ella gemía.

La fiereza de su beso disminuyó, pero él mordió su labio inferior lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerla llorar. El dolor rápidamente mezclado para una clase de dulce placer. Antes de que ella pudiera recobrarse de su sorpresa, él empujó su lengua al interior profundo su boca otra vez. Él sabía a menta para el aliento y el sabor intoxicante de varón puro. Su mano agarró tan fuerte su pelo que ella lo podía notar tirando fuertemente de su cuero cabelludo.

En ese momento ella podía verse sometiéndose a Edward. En sus rodillas, haciendo lo que fuere que él quisiera hacerle. Sus manos atadas detrás, en su espalda mientras él la follaba profundamente con su polla. Él tomándola desde atrás, o follando su culo. Tomándola de cualquier forma que él escogiera.

Parecía que el beso duraría para siempre. Cuando Edward finalmente se echó hacia atrás, sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos, su aliento viniendo en bocanadas suaves.

Ella no podría mirarlo fijamente por lo que él finamente acaricio el camino arrogante una ceja que se levantó, mientras la observaba con esos ojos verdes increíbles. El sonido profundo y palpitante de su voz envió un borbotón de humedad entre sus muslos cuando le dijo, "usted es mía para el fin de semana, Bella". Su mandíbula apretada y su cara endurecida con una seriedad absoluta. "Usted hará lo que yo le mande, cuando lo diga, y seguirá mis instrucciones al pie de la letra".

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero su mano agarró con fuerza su pelo apretadamente. "Es usted un bastardo," dijo ella. El calor la atravesó en una flama caliente. Aún en parte no era sólo cólera inundándola, era un deseo intenso. Sus palabras la habían animado más allá de lo que podía creer.

"Eso le traerá su primer castigo". Su mirada se estrechó, sus ojos cambiando a más oscuros. ¿"Tiene usted el deseo de sumar otro"?

La mandíbula de Bella se cayó. Ella no podría creer que esto estaba ocurriendo. Edward, aquí, en este club exclusivo de BDSM, y la trataba como si él fuese su Dom. Y la excitaba como nadie alguna vez lo había hecho antes.

Edward habló antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar a su comentario de castigo. ¿"Iba usted más bien a ser una esclava sexual para un DOM extraño? ¿Iba usted más bien a follar con alguien que no conoce, Bella"? Él la atrajo aun más apretándola contra él, cavando sus dedos fuertemente en una mejilla de su trasero y agarrando con fuerza su pelo en su otra mano. Él la presionó tan apretadamente en contra él que sus manos y sus senos fueron aplastados contra su pecho. "no dejaré que eso ocurra," continuó. "la he deseado, la he esperado, lo bastante como para no dejar que otro hombre la tenga".

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Él la había deseado? ¿La había esperado? Él ciertamente nunca lo había demostrado. "No sé que pensar de esto, Edward. ¿Usted, sometiéndome?"

"Sometase a mí, sea mí esclava sexual". Él relajó su tirón de pelo y pasó sus dedos por las ondas trémulas. La percepción de sus dedos examinando ligeramente su pelo envió retintines de placer a través de ella. "Este fin de semana no tiene nada que ver con el mundo exterior. Tiene que ver con usted viviendo su fantasía. Y usted me complace de cualquier modo que escoja".

Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus dedos agarraron con fuerza apretando más su camisa. ¿"cómo sabe usted que esta es mi fantasía"?

"Usted está aquí". Edward movió su dedo hacia sus labios, aquietándola. "Y es obvio que usted nunca ha estado en un club BDSM antes. Ha permanecido escondida en las sombras, agarrando firmemente su bebida como si fuera un escudo. Admítalo. Usted esta aquí para experimentar acerca de lo que siempre ha soñado. "Y yo soy el hombre que va a cumplir su fantasía".

Bella se quedo mirando fijamente sus ojos azules. El azul profundo, interminable, el color del mar caribeño. Entre el Martini y su deseo de Edward, ella estaba bastante ebria. Dijo la única cosa que ella podía decir.

"Vale".

…

Holaaa!

Bueno aquí vengo con una adaptación de un libro que me encato mucho i pense que a lomejor les gustaria lerlo xd!es una adapatacion!

**Pronto actualizare mis otras historia ya lo tengo casi listo! Dejen-me un **_**review para saber si les ahh gustado, ahhh lo mas seguro es que actualize esta historia cada dos dias o asi mas o menos!**_

_Besos y mordidas _

_Cullen lorena _


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaime: yo no soy la autora de esta historia ni de estos personajes solo me dedico a la adaptación , los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , el nombre de la historia original la publicare al termino de la misma.**

**ADVERTENCIA: esta historia es fuerte contiene lemons y lenguaje adulto si no te gustan temas de dominacion no la leas , no voi a aceptar quejas pues por eso quedan avertidos….**

**sumary completo:Bella Swan espera con ansia un fin de semana de sexo desinhibido y entregarse a un hombre dominante durante solo dos día. Ella va a visitar El Club Bondage un lugar esclusivo para realizar todas sus fantasias Lo que nunca espera encontrarse es Vicepresidente de la compañía de inversiones en la que ella trabaja Edward Cullen . Edward se había fijado en Bella momento en que entró a trabajar en la empresa. Cuando se entera de que ella está planeando un fin de semana en su club favorito, se asegura de que acabe siendo su `subordinada` y así hacerla suya. Lemmon .sadomasoquismo. +18**

**Capítulo Dos**

**La sonrisa de Edward fue absolutamente carnal como si lentamente lanzase al mercado su agarre en Bella. Ella se encontró con que podía respirar de alivio, pero su corazón todavía corría velozmente, como loco.**

**¿"Um, por dónde empezamos? Si ella iba a hacer esto, lo iba a hacer bien.**

**Él frotó las manos de arriba abajo por sus brazos desnudos y la carne de gallina puso áspera su piel. "Tanya la preparará Para mí".**

**¿"Tanya"? Bella le quitó sus manos del pecho a Edward. "No vamos a ser usted y yo"**

**Él gesticuló detrás de ella y Bella cambió de dirección y miró boquiabierta la vista de una rubia regordeta y bonita. La mujer llevaba puesto un traje rojo apretado con sus amplios senos prácticamente saliéndosele del escote. Una falda pequeña y cómoda, de cuero rojo moldeaba sus muslos, apenas cubriéndole el montículo, y levaba puestas un par de botas de tacón alto rojas. Pero lo que captó la atención de Bella fue el collar tachonado de cuero rojo que llevaba alrededor del cuello y el lazo de la correa colgando de él.**

**"Maestro Edward". Tanya le izo una inclinación de cabeza profunda, rompiendo la atención de Bella de ella y regresando a él.**

**"Por favor tome a Bella y prepárela para mí". Su mirada clavada en Bella, ella tragó saliva bajo un torrente de anticipación. "Métala en algo apretado y negro que luzca mejor que las ropas que ella lleva puestas." Él acaricio con el dedo a lo largo de la mandíbula de Bella hasta sus labios, nunca apartando su mirada de la de ella. "Pero déjele puestos los tacones".**

**Bella tembló, sintiéndose que despertada, excitada y asustada al mismo tiempo. ¿En qué se había metido?**

**Tanya dobló la cabeza. "Sí, Maestro".**

**Edward se agacho y le murmuró algo a la rubia en el oído, luego cambió de dirección y caminó a grandes pasos alejándose y dejando a Bella sola con Tanya.**

**Bella le observó atravesar el cuarto andando, adelantando y dando empujones.**

_**Pensándolo bien**_

**Ella dio un paso adelante, sintiendo la necesidad repentina de seguirle. Tenía que decirle que había cambiado de idea. Que ella no podía llevar a cabo esto.**

**Pero Tanya extendió la mano y tomó de la mano a Bella. "Edward es un buen amo. Usted disfrutará este fin de semana".**

**Con eso la atención de Bella volvió de regreso hacia Tanya, un sentido extraño de celos despertándose a través de ella al pensar en esta mujer estando con Derrick. ¿"esta usted teniendo una relación con Edward"?**

**Tanya se rió. "No. Le he servido sólo al Amo Rob nueve años. Pero usted sabe cómo es esto de ser una esclava sexual". Ella habló quedo. "Todos los esclavos hablan. Edward se ha acreditado como un Dom estricto pero justo".**

**Un sentido de que esto no era real inundo a Bella. ¿Esto es un estilo de vida para Edward, y no simplemente una cosa para pasar el fin de semana?**

**Preparémosla. Tanya tiró de la mano de Bella, dándole escolta muy cerca de la barra, bajando a un vestíbulo largo y ricamente revestido con paneles. El lugar entero era primoroso, al menos lo que ella había visto hasta ahora.**

**Bella le permitió a Tanya guiarla, no sabiendo qué decir o hacer. **_**El sinsentido, oh el sinsentido, oh el sinsentido.**__**No sé si puedo hacer esto.**_

**Pero ella ya se había dicho a sí misma que iba a llevarlo a cabo. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.**

**Sin soltarle la mano a Bella, Tanya la llevo hasta pararse delante de una puerta enorme de caoba y golpeteo en ella con los nudillos. Cuando nadie contestó, Tanya entro dentro de la habitación con Bella a remolque.**

**La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellas con un sólido golpe. La mirada de Bella recorrió un cuarto que estaba decorado con tan buen gusto como el salón. Era una mezcla de enseres de caoba y las paredes y el mobiliario con cojines y las cortinas estaban hechas en azul marino y de color pizarra. Tenia olor a almendras y vainilla, y otra vez el estómago de Bella se expreso con un gruñido.**

**En el centro del cuarto había tres mesas de masajes tapizadas en cuero azul oscuro. A lo largo de una pared había tres puestos con cortinas en azul marino, y al lado de ellas una puerta se abría en un closet vestidor grande lleno de ropa apiñada apretadamente, se asomo para ver que había allí dentro. El cuero, spandex, y esas cosas negras brillantes de látex, era todo lo que ella podía definir. A lo largo de otra pared había gabinetes de caoba y estantes sujetando una colección variada de botellas, envases, y dispositivos de extraña apariencia.**

**Los espejos cubrían las otras dos paredes y el reflejo de Bella le devolvió volvió la mirada hacia ella. Una mujer demasiado delgada con pechos pequeños, su color moreno, y el pelo negro en una masa descabellada alrededor de una cara pálida.**

**La rubia barrió con su mano para abarcar el cuarto. "Aquí es donde los esclavos nuevos se preparan para sus amos".**

**Bella sacudió con fuerza su atención del cuarto para mirar a Tanya. ¿Los esclavos? Voy a ser una Acompañante Sexual como substituta para el fin de semana, no una esclava".**

**La mujer se rió y apuntó hacia uno de los puestos acortinados. "Escoja un vestidor. Desnúdese, quítese toda su ropa y póngala en una de las bolsas. Lo enviaremos para su cuarto".**

**Bella sólo podría clavar los ojos en la mujer ayudanta.**

**Tanya palmeó una de las mesas de masaje. "Cuando usted este lista, recuéstese. Puede envolverse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo si lo desea".**

_**Usted apueste que lo hago.**_** ¿Es todo esto necesario? Bella se encontró girando en espiral uno de sus dedos en un rizo de su pelo, algo que ella no hacía desde que era una niñita.**

**"Caramelo, usted va a armarla. Tanya la llevó del brazo y la condujo al puesto más cercano. "Relájese y contrólese. Deje de preocuparse, y gócelo".**

_**Goce, goce, goce.**_** Dios, el pensamiento de controlarse parecía casi ennoblecido. Ella podría hacer esto.**

**Bella se metió detrás de la pesada cortina de terciopelo del vestidor. Cuando terminó de desvestirse, apartó de un empujón su ropa y la metió en una de las bolsas finas de tela, dejando fuera los tacones de estilete, luego se envolvió el cuerpo en una gruesa toalla azul.**

**Cuando ella volvió a entrar el cuarto, Tanya la esperaba delante de una de las mesas que Bella había visto. "Siga adelante y recuéstese, caramelo".**

**Bella sujetó la toalla tirante alrededor de su cuerpo para subirse encima de una de las mesas de cuero, boca abajo.**

**"Jazmín". Tanya regresó, llevando una botella llena de aceite de oro. "El maestro Edward insistió".**

**Bella frunció el ceño cuando Tanya echo una parte del líquido en ella y coloco en el suelo la botella. Bella no le había oído decir a Edward nada de esto, aunque él **_**había murmurado al oído de **_**Tanya. Era un perfume que ella adoraba, el que siempre llevaba puesto, así es que no iba a discutir.**

**El aire se llenó del perfume del jazmín, Tanya frotaba el aceite entre las manos, y luego empezó a darle masajes en la espalda a Bella con un toque experimentado.**

** Bella no la podía ayudar. Ella gimió ante la sensación de la mujer esparciendo el aceite en por su cuerpo y relajando la tensión de sus músculos. Como Tanya trabajaba, empujó hacia abajo la toalla, hasta que Bella estuvo desnuda. "Hey" dijo Bella.**

**Pero Tanya dijo en una voz práctica, "mejor acostúmbrese a dejar al descubierto su cuerpo, caramelo".**

**Bella tragó saliva. "Vale****⁹**

**Mientras le daba masajes al trasero de Bella, Tanya le explicó las reglas. "Cuándo usted está en el mismo cuarto que su amo, debe conservar sus manos cogidas por detrás, su postura recta, y su mirada agachada"**

**Bella enterró su cara en los brazos, como Tanya dijese de un solo tirón más "reglas" la estrangularía. Oh, Bella había echo una investigación en Internet antes de venir al club, pero el pensamiento de realmente llevar a cabo esto con Derrick, no era menos que darle un susto mortal a su corazón. Éste no era un trato inversor, nada de lo que ella estuviera al mando.**

**En cuanto a que este fin de semana era afectado, ella verdaderamente iba a ser la Esclava Sexual de Derrick.**

**Bella enfocó la atención en el masaje, hizo un intento para no crisparse cuando Tanya amasó sus asentaderas, luego sus perniles, acercándose a sus pliegues. Para su sorpresa, el contacto íntimo hizo que a Bella le doliera el coño. Cuándo Tanya la hizo ponerse boca arriba, había pasado lo peor. Las manos de Tanya fueron expertas, profesionales, pero mientras ella trabajaba sobre los pechos de Bella, la barriga, y los muslos superiores pensó que gritaría si no tenía un orgasmo.**

**Ella se levanto cuando Tanya finalmente terminó el masaje sensual. Ella se habría avergonzado si hubiera llegado al clímax.**

**Bella desnuda, se deslizó fuera de la mesa con ayuda de Tanya. Estaba enteramente desnuda, pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Se sintió demasiado bien, y relajada.**

**"tengo simplemente la ropa que usted debe llevar puesta para el Amo Edward". Tanya trabajó con prisas en el armario y lo registró. Cuando regresó, llevaba un traje negro pequeño de cuero, que ella no veía como eso cubriría mucho de cualquier parte de su cuerpo.**

**No lo hizo. Cuando Bella finalmente se metió con dificultad en el traje apretado, clavó los ojos en su misma imagen en el espejo ancho mirándose. El corsé de cuero negro atado debajo de sus pechos, empujando sus pequeños globos hacia arriba y juntándolos para que al fin ella realmente tuviera hendidura. Sus pechos tenían la apariencia de como si estuvieran en una bandeja de servir. La parte superior del corsé apenas le cubría los pezones, un indicio de los botones de sus pezones de un tono rosado mirando a hurtadillas por encima del cuero negro.**

**La falda cortísima no fue mucho mejor, apenas escondiendo los rizos de su montículo y por detrás apenas cubría su trasero. No hubo ropa interior.**

**"Esto no puede ser todo" dijo a través de la cabina acortinada donde se cambiaba.**

**Veamos, vino la voz agradable de Tanya desde el exterior la cabina. "Pero no olvide los tacones".**

**"Los tacones. Vale" Bella masculló cuando rebuscaba entre el bolso de la ropa y buscaba los estiletes negros de cuatro pulgadas. Ella tenía otra apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus pezones se levantaron tan duros y tensos que podían verse presionando en contra del cuero suave. Los botones de sus pezones arrugados alrededor de los fondos, que se adornan como diamantes duros y que estaban apenas ocultos. Sus mejillas ya no estaban pálidas, estaban enrojecidas con lo que ya fuera excitación o vergüenza, probablemente ambos y sus ojos grandes, los iris de un color moreno profundo como de chocolate. Su pelo oscuro pendía en cascada hacia sus hombros, ella lo arregló a fin de que se resbalara sobre sus pechos, cubriéndolos completamente, porque ella los había estado mirando a hurtadillas desde arriba. Ella se vio deseable, ardiente. Parecía un gatito sexual. ¡Todo desde cómo iba vestida a cómo se vio gritando, **_**fóllame, soy tuya!**_

**Sus mejillas ardieron al pensar en Edward viéndola con este vestuario puesto. Tal vez él la tomaría en el acto y aliviaría la dolencia entre sus muslos.**

**"Venga adelante fuera, caramelo". La voz Tanya sonó con un tono impaciente. "Su amo está a la espera."**

**Bella tembló. **_**El amo.**_

**Cuando empujó a un lado la cortina del vestidor y salió al cuarto, su cuerpo entero ardió. "Necesito una envoltura o algo por el estilo para esta cosa. No puedo caminar por allí fuera con esto".**

**"Es perfecto. Sólo una cosa más". Tanya cambió de dirección y hurgó en un gabinete, y luego sacó una larga tira de cuero negro de semental, de plata. "Esto debería ir en su cuello".**

**Bella tragó saliva cuando vio que era un collar, como el que Tanya llevaba puesto. Aun tuvo el valor para ver que era una correa. "Usted no va a poner eso en mí cuello".**

**Tanya suspiró, su verde mirada brillaba intermitentemente con impaciencia. "Quizás el Maestro Edward escoja hacerlo él. Una cierta cantidad de los Doms lo hacen, sabe usted".**

**Bella no conocía estas cosas, pero ella esperaría y discutiría sobre esto con Edward.**

**A Bella le dio escolta Tanya para salir del cuarto, hasta otro vestíbulo, y hacia un cuarto común que estaba llenó de parejas vestidas como ella. Bella hizo un intento para no mirar cuando Tanya la condujo por una escalera al segundo piso. El camino entero Bella bamboleó, y cada vez que pasaba por al lado de alguien, ella se sonrojaba con calor. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que ambos hombres y mujeres la miraban con miradas apreciativas cuando paso. Pero Bella guardó calma y se puso a prueba para no encontrar los ojos de alguien.**

**Pasaron numerosas puertas mientras Tanya iba delante. Todo estaba bellamente decorado en caoba y verde oscuro, y la alfombra era paisley, hecha en el mismo tono Borgoña así como también de color verde profundo.**

**Llegaron al final de otro corredor, estaban ante una esquina entera con un set de contrapuertas, obviamente una suite. Tanya dio un golpe en las puertas **

**de caoba, y Bella contuvo el aliento.**

…**..**

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno ya estoi aquí con el segundo capp! Bueno gracias a quien me mando un **_**review y me a agregado a favoritos! Espero que este cap os guste mass! si tengo mas review prometo actualizar todos los dias xd**_

_**Besos y mordidas**_

_**Cullen lorena**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaime: yo no soy la autora de esta historia ni de estos personajes solo me dedico a la adaptación , los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , el nombre de la historia original la publicare al termino de la misma.**

**ADVERTENCIA: esta historia es fuerte contiene lemons y lenguaje adulto si no te gustan temas de dominacion no la leas , no voi a aceptar quejas pues por eso quedan avertidos….**

**sumary completo:Bella Swan espera con ansia un fin de semana de sexo desinhibido y entregarse a un hombre dominante durante solo dos día. Ella va a visitar El Club Bondage un lugar esclusivo para realizar todas sus fantasias Lo que nunca espera encontrarse es Vicepresidente de la compañía de inversiones en la que ella trabaja Edward Cullen . Edward se había fijado en Bella momento en que entró a trabajar en la empresa. Cuando se entera de que ella está planeando un fin de semana en su club favorito, se asegura de que acabe siendo su `subordinada` y así hacerla suya. Lemmon .sadomasoquismo. +18**

**Capítulo Tres**

En el momento que Edward oyó el golpe en la puerta sus intestinos se apretaron. Había esperado un momento oportuno, en espera de una oportunidad con Bella. En la corporación de inversión ella estaba todo el tiempo tranquila, lejana e intocable. Pero ahora iba a hacer más que tocar. Su polla se endureció dentro de sus pantalones de cuero, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar antes de que tuviera que tomarla.

No, él iba a hacerle esperar tanto como le fuera posible.

Con zancadas lentas, constantes, caminó hacia la puerta de la suite que era espaciosa, en la seguridad de que cada momento de anticipación aumentaría el nerviosismo y el deseo. Iba a tomar toda su fuerza de autocontrol para no follarla el momento que la viera.

No se percató qué tan verdadero era el pensamiento, hasta que abrió la puerta y vio a Bella en el vestíbulo, la barbilla levantada y sus ojos brillando intermitentemente con el arrojo y fuego que siempre había admirado en ella.

Sí, este fin de semana iba a ser interesante, por no decir más.

-Maestro Edward, su collar. -Tanya le dio el collar, luego inclinado de modo respetuoso la cabeza. Dijo:- Si no quiere nada más.

Agitó la mano completamente incapaz de apartar su mirada de Bella.- Gracias, Tanya.

La esclava salió fuera del cuarto, dejando solos a Bella y Edward. Agarrando con fuerza el collar en su puño, se recreo un momento mirándola, dejando que el nerviosismo recorriera cada maldita pulgada de su cuerpo, como el pudo apreciar. Tanya había escogido el traje perfecto, la falda apretada de cuero, tan corta que revelaba las piernas largas de Bella, y el corsé levantando sus deliciosos pechos de un modo que hizo que le picaran los dedos de deseo de tocarlos.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la metió en el cuarto de un tirón. Sus dedos temblaron al agarrarla a pesar de la expresión compuesta y arrogante de su cara.

Oh sí, iba a disfrutar enseñándola a someterse, a ser su esclava.

Cuándo estuvieron solos en el cuarto, Edward dijo:- Estoy seguro que Tanya te enseñó las reglas. Y que simplemente has elegido ignorar la primera parte.

Bella se mordió los labios, podía ver la guerra dentro de ella. Una mujer de cargo, cediendo el control a un hombre autoritario, obviamente iba a necesitar que se le enseñara una lección. Probablemente varias.

Interiormente se sonrió al pensarlo.

Cuándo Bella no contestó inmediatamente, él dijo:- ¿Es que quieres un segundo castigo?

Después de una llamarada concisa de desafío en sus ojos de color moreno, Bella agacho su mirada e inclino de modo respetuoso su cabeza.- No Amo. -Ella se puso recta y puso las manos detrás cruzándolas en la espalda.

Lentamente se paseó alrededor de Bella, arrastrando el collar de cuero sobre los hombros de ella y echando su pelo hacia atrás, admirando cada pulgada de belleza de la mujer. Olía al aceite del jazmín y el perfume rico de su deseo.

Se detuvo detrás de ella y pasó rozando el collar, a lo largo del interior de un muslo, y debajo de la falda hacia su montículo. Bella respiro una bocanada pequeña de aire, pero no se movió. Su mano lentamente viajó hasta sus pliegues donde ahuecó su coño, presionando el cuero contra su blandura. Deslizó un dedo en su calor sedoso y ella se estremeció.

-Estas lista para mí. -Acarició su clítoris y Bella dejó escapar un gemido pequeño cuando su humedad recubrió su mano.- ¿Quieres que te folle con mis dedos y correrte conmigo ahora?

La voz de Bella fue baja y jadeante cuando ella respondió- Sí.

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, Amo.

Se detuvo un momento, dejando la constitución de anticipación.- No, no pienso que te hayas ganado esto. -Saco los dedos de sus pliegues y se llevo la mano a la nariz para oler el perfume intoxicante de su clítoris. Su polla avanzó dando sacudidas dentro de sus pantalones de cuero negro. Mierda, a este paso, _él_no iba a ser último en desear el desahogo.

Cuando terminó de rodear a Bella, y estaba delante de ella otra vez, dijo:- Levanta tu cabeza.

Bella obedeció y forzó hacia fuera sus pechos a fin de que fueran exhibidos en una forma más tentadora. Pero su pelo bastante oscuro obstaculizó la vista.

El deseo chamusco las venas de Bella cuando Edward empujo su pelo detrás de sus hombros. Su coño todavía sentía un hormigueo donde él lo había acariciado, y ella reventaba de ganas de tener un orgasmo.

Él iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negros tan ajustados que moldeaban sus atléticos muslos, y con una playera sin mangas. Olía bien, también. A almizcle sazonado con especias, a loción para después de afeitarse y a hombre.

Después de empujar hacia atrás su pelo, Edward usó el collar negro para acariciar la parte superior del corsé, sobre cada pecho, acariciando los rosados y oscuros botones de sus pezones, ella miraba a hurtadillas por encima del material. Enganchó con un dedo la mitad de la cuerda del corsé y Bella vio jadeando como tiraba fuertemente y se abría de pronto el corsé con un pequeño sonido explosivo y se rompía la cuerda liberando sus pechos.

-Bellos -murmuró, frotando de un pezón tenso hacía el otro. Agachó la cabeza y le dio un golpecito con su lengua sobre cada pezón que empezaron a ponerse duros como diamantes. Bella no podría evitar soltar un gemido suave derramado a través de sus labios, que era provocado por el contacto.

Un golpe llegó a la puerta y Edward levantó la cabeza. Su mirada clavada en la de ella por un largo momento.- No te muevas -le ordenó y dio media vuelta.

Bella puso las manos delante y comenzó a subir el corsé hacia arriba por encima sus pechos antes de que abriera la puerta. Edward la recorrió con la mirada cuando su mano descansó sobre el tirador de la puerta.

-¿No dije que no te movieras? -Le lanzo una mirada firme, mientras se guardaba el collar en un bolsillo de sus pantalones de cuero.- Te has ganado tu segundo castigo.

-Mierda.

-¿Tienes el deseo de ganar un tercero? -Su mirada se estrechó.- No hables hasta que te de permiso para hablar, las manos a la espalda y mantén tu espalda recta. Deja el corsé bajo tus pechos a fin de que los pueda ver cada vez que quiera.

Bella pensó en discutir, pero no estaba segura lo que él tenía en mente para sus castigos. Decidió obedecer y reponer sus manos a la espalda y alzo su barbilla aun más alto.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, dejó entrar a tres hombres con bandejas en forma de domo. Bella pensó que se iba a morir de vergüenza, allí de pie recta y con sus pechos desnudos en exhibición. Un remolino de aire entró del vestíbulo, pasando y rozando sobre sus pezones, haciendo que le dolieran aun más.

Para su alivio, los camareros no la miraron. Se ocuparon de colocar en el suelo las bandejas, levantando platos, y colocando la comida en la mesa de caoba grande que había en un extremo del cuarto.

Su estómago se expreso con un gruñido aun más fuerte, cuando esta vez percibió los olores enriquecedores de langosta, camarones, asado a la parrilla, almeja, la sopa de salmón y el pan recién horneado.

Para alejar a sus pensamientos de la comida, y de sus pechos desnudos, contempló la habitación. Era una suite absolutamente asombrosa con sus enseres de caoba ricamente pulidos y los cojines hechos en terciopelo de color arándano rojo y agrio. Los floreros llenos de flores frescas adornaban las mesas, en lo que debía ser el cuarto de estar. Bella atrapó el perfume de rosas, orquídeas, y lirios mixtos con el perfume del aceite del limón.

En el extremo más alejado del cuarto había otro set de contrapuertas, y Bella imaginó que conducía al dormitorio. Simplemente el pensamiento de entrar en el dormitorio con Edward envió más emociones a través de su coño. ¿Dios mío, realmente iba follar con su VP asociado?

Cuando los hombres finalmente salieron con sus bandejas vacías, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos. Edward se movió hacia Bella, con movimientos tan ágiles y gráciles como los de una pantera. Ella nunca le había visto puesto otra cosa que sus trajes costosamente hechos a la medida, y no podía creer que se viera aun más deseable con una playera sin mangas, esos pantalones de cuero y botas negras.

Él hizo una pausa en un armario con dos cajones, y un par de puertas que se mecieron cuando cogió los tiradores. Había varios estantes alineados al lado derecho del armario, un surtido de artículos en cada estante. En el lado izquierdo, algunos trajes colgaban que eran sexualmente atractivos por lo que ella podía deducir.

Cuando Edward cerró el armario guardarropa, tenía un tubo en una mano y algo que se parecía a un cinturón negro de cuero con un consolador y un tapón al final.

_Oh, carajo._

Tragó saliva. Sus ojos se ensancharon, cuando se acerco.- Uh, no es…

-Bella –dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Sabes que no puedes hablar sin mí permiso.

Tragó saliva otra vez.- Sí, Amo.

Él se puso ante ella y le acarició el pelo y la cara.- Y no, no está autorizada. -se arrodilló ante ella y le acaricio el interior de una de las rodillas.- Abre las piernas más para mí.

Bella obedeció, medio asustada y medio excitada pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

-Éste es tu primer castigo. -Usó el gel del tubo y sacando el tapón del extremo poniéndole gel a fin de que destellara contra la luz suave del cuarto. Levantó su falda y agarró una de las mejillas de su trasero con una mano.- Llevarás puesto este cinturón hasta que te permita quitárselo.

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando colocó la cabeza del tapón en los pliegues arrugados de su coño, lentamente resbalo por el pasándolo hacía su trasero y amablemente empujo el tapón por la ranura del culo, llenándola profundamente. Tuvo que morderse los labios para abstenerse de gemir con mucho gusto.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante e inhaló por la nariz los rizos suaves de su montículo. Su lengua acariciándola, empezó a culebrear a lo largo de su raja, y más humedad inundo su coño así como una emoción rizada que corría a través de su barriga.

-Estas tan caliente y mojada para mí. -Su voz sonó con una nota de satisfacción.

_Bravo, pues no necesitare lubricar el consolador._

Edward metió el consolador de caucho a la fuerza en su coño y Bella se quedó sin aliento ante la intrusión repentina. Casi movió sus manos hacia los hombros de él para agarrarse, pero logró refrenarse a tiempo.

Él sujetó el arnés de cuero alrededor de su cintura, conservado el consolador y el tapón tirante en los huecos de su cuerpo. Ella nunca había sentido nada tan apetecible en su vida, y pensó que se iba a correr en ese momento.

Como si leyera su mente, sus ojos esmeraldas encontraron los de ella, se enderezó y dijo:- No puedes correrte sin mi permiso. ¿Entiendes?

_Bien, Mierda._ Vaciló, pero él estrechó su mirada y se apresuró a ir a decir:- Sí, Amo.

Edward cambió de dirección y caminó a grandes pasos hacia la mesa cargada con comida deliciosa, y se sentó. Ella esperó a que le dijera que se sentara a la mesa, pero en lugar de eso él empezó a llenar su plato, ignorándola. Empezó a decir algo pero cerró de golpe la boca. Su estómago hizo la conversación por ella, gruño tan fuerte que simplemente apostó a que se habría oído a través de las puertas pesadas y fuera en el vestíbulo.

Cuando su plato estuvo lleno, finalmente la miró.- Ven aquí. -Señaló la alfombra que había delante de él.

Bella retuvo sus manos en la espalda y siguió sus instrucciones. Con el tapón en su culo, y el consolador en su coño, sintió como caminaba con un bamboleo. Fue difícil de caminar en estiletes y verse grácil cuando sus orificios estaban rellenos con caucho.

Cuando le alcanzó, él dijo:- Arrodíllate.

Sólo vaciló un momento luego se arrodilló ante él, sintiendo el cambio y el tirón de los tapones dentro de ella.

Él saco el collar negro tachonado de su bolsillo y lo sujetó delante de ella.- Eres mi esclava para el fin de semana, Bella, y llevarás puesto mi collar. -El tono de su voz no admitía discusión.

Apretó los dientes.- Sí, Amo.

Él simplemente dio por supuesto y levantó su pelo largo para poder sujetar el collar alrededor de su cuello. Cuando terminó le atrapó la barbilla con una mano.- Me perteneces este fin de semana.

Los escalofríos de excitación de su tono y la apariencia de sus ojos se estremecieron a través de ella.- Sí, Amo -susurró ella.

-Sin embargo, necesitas una palabra segura. -Su expresión se volvió seria cuando siguió hablando.- Si todo lo que le pido te asusta o está más allá de lo que eres física o mentalmente capaz del soportar, dime la palabra _fin_ y el fin de semana habrá terminado.

Bella tragó saliva. _La palabra fin, la palabra fin._

-El portafolio -susurro ella.

Por un segundo la mirada de Edward se lleno de sorpresa y luego se rió ahogadamente.- Trabajarás. Después de todo, invierte en ti misma este fin de semana.

Bella realmente no había pensado acerca de eso como en un trabajo.

Volvió a su cena. Un vaso de champaña fue antepuesto a su plato con camarón enfriado alrededor del cerco. Sumergió uno en la salsa roja en la mitad del vaso y llevo el bocado hacia la boca de Bella.- Come.

Ella dividió sus labios y tomó un bocado del camarón gigante que le ofreció. El sabor fuerte de limón y del rábano picante llenó su boca junto con el camarón suculento. Conservando sus ojos fijos en ella, él se llevo el camarón a su boca y le dio un bocado antes de sumergirlo en salsa y ofrecérselo a ella otra vez.

Mientras la alimentaba, le acariciaba con los dedos de la otra mano los pezones desnudos. Ella gimió alrededor del mordisco de comida. Dios mío, podría llegar al clímax entre el tapón en su culo, el consolador en su coño, y la forma que la alimentaba, acariciándola.

El bastardo supo exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo.

**Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer cap de esta maravillosa adaptación gracias a los que me anh dejado un **_**reviewme alegra de les aya gustadoo ¡!dejenme un lindo review! **_

_**Besos y mordidas **_

_**Cullen lorena**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaime: yo no soy la autora de esta historia ni de estos personajes solo me dedico a la adaptación , los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , el nombre de la historia original la publicare al termino de la misma.**

**ADVERTENCIA: esta historia es fuerte contiene lemons y lenguaje adulto si no te gustan temas de dominacion no la leas , no voi a aceptar quejas pues por eso quedan avertidos….**

**sumary completo:Bella Swan espera con ansia un fin de semana de sexo desinhibido y entregarse a un hombre dominante durante solo dos día. Ella va a visitar El Club Bondage un lugar esclusivo para realizar todas sus fantasias Lo que nunca espera encontrarse es Vicepresidente de la compañía de inversiones en la que ella trabaja Edward Cullen . Edward se había fijado en Bella momento en que entró a trabajar en la empresa. Cuando se entera de que ella está planeando un fin de semana en su club favorito, se asegura de que acabe siendo su `subordinada` y así hacerla suya. Lemmon .sadomasoquismo. +18**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Con Bella de rodillas ante él, Edward estaba pasando apuros para no demostrar su satisfacción ante su sumisión. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado este momento? Incontables, que recordara.

Cada vez que Bella tomaba un pedacito de comida de su mano, su boca suave chupaba ligeramente sus dedos y tuvo que pelear por ocultar sus gemidos. Se veía tan bella con sus pechos en exhibición, y se quedaba con la mirada arriba en él con ese color chocolate primoroso, profundo con el que lo miraba.

En lo que concernía a Edward, la comida duró mucho. Pero tuvo el gusto de ver a Bella retorciéndose en sus pies, y tuvo que recordarle que no tenía su permiso para llegar al clímax.

Cuando termino de cenar y de alimentarla a ella con el último mordisco de la comida, dijo:- Cronometrare para el postre, el cuál tengo la intención de gozar completamente. -Apartó a la fuerza su plato y alcanzado una rebanada de pastel chocolate. Se agachó para retorcer un dedo en su pelo y tiró de él. - Me comerás la polla, con gozo.

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando el bruscamente tiro de su pelo un poco más fuerte, atrayéndola más cerca de él, permitiéndole a ella sentir el dolor y el placer de su control sobre ella. Él abrió sus muslos y la trajo a fin de que se estuviera su cara más próxima a su entrepierna, dónde su polla se tenso para pasar a través de sus pantalones.

Cuando la tuvo donde la quería, Edward soltó su pelo y desabrochó sus pantalones de cuero, cerrados con cremallera hasta abajo. Los pantalones tenían una cremallera que estaba debajo de sus pelotas, que abrió consintiéndole libertad completa y total a su polla.

Su polla y pelotas salieron a chorros de la abertura. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y su lengua lamiendo a lo largo de su labio inferior. Acarició su erección delante de su boca, la cabeza de su eje casi tocando sus labios.

Edward recogió el plato del postre y lo mantuvo muy cercano a ella.- Toma el relleno del pastel y úntalo en mi polla con tus dedos.

En la cara de Bella apareció una sombra bonita de un tono rosado cuando sumergió dos dedos en el postre y recogió una cierta cantidad del relleno. Lanzó hacia delante su erección y observo como ella propagó el relleno de arriba hacia abajo por su longitud. Su mano palpada bien en él y no podría esperar a tener su boca caliente deslizándose sobre su polla.

-Hasta que este cubierto -dijo cuándo ella terminó de esparcir lo que estaba en sus dedos.

Bella sacó a cucharadas más relleno del pastel y se concentró en recubrir su pene hasta que no quedo ningún trozo piel desnuda. Su voz casi se hizo pública en un gruñido cuando él le dijo que lo lamiese.

Con su lengua le dio un golpecito sobre la cabeza de la polla, y él casi tembló ante el placer de esto. Fue todo lo que podía soportar para no permitirles a sus ojos rodar de regreso a su cabeza. Ella continuó, lentamente dándole lametazos con la lengua de arriba abajo por su longitud, lamiendo y chupando cada pedacito del pastel llenándose la boca. Estaba seguro ella le daba juego, balanceándose, para quizá hacerse una paja con los consoladores. Ella aun bajó a sus pelotas y lamió las bolsas que estaban tan duras como nueces.

Cuando terminó de limpiar el postre de su erección, él dijo:- Succiona mi polla.

Sin titubear, Bella se la metió en la boca. Él agarró con fuerza en su puño un puñado de cabello castaño sedoso y la guió para que se la succionase completamente. Ella asocio los pocos ruidos de zumbido con un rebaño o bandada de animales en movimiento cerca de su mente.- No hay vuelta de hoja, bebe -dijo mientras se movía de arriba abajo, trabajando su polla con su mano mientras su lengua le daba un golpecito a lo largo de su longitud.- No te detengas ni un segundo.

Mierda. No iba a ser capaz de aguantar.- Voy a correrme en tu dulce boca, y vas a tragarte cada gota de semen que caiga. -Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva mientras seguía chupando.

-Ven adelante, bebé. -Le dio un masaje a la parte de atrás de su cabeza.- Lo puedes hacer.

Bella chupó más fuerte. -No hay vuelta de hoja. Así sigue así. -Peleó por mantener los ojos abiertos para poder observar a polla deslizándose adentro y fuera de su boca. Empezó a bombear sus caderas con el ritmo de los movimientos de ella.

Su clímax aumentó dentro de él, un infierno rugiente que le tomó como una tormenta de fuego dentro de su cuerpo. Mordió el interior de su mejilla para no gritar, cuando su polla avanzó dando tumbos y su semilla chocó violentamente contra la boca de Bella. Ella no hizo ninguna pausa. En lugar de eso chupó más fuerte y se tragó cada gota que salía de él.

Cuando él ya no podía aguantar más, le cogió con su mano el pelo y estirando de ella para sacar su polla húmeda, que se deslizó de su boca y apretó los dientes para retener su autocontrol.

Mierda. Él nunca había tenido una eyaculación tan impactantemente en toda su vida. Podría jurar que había visto las estrellas detrás de sus ojos.

Bella se chupó los labios, tragándose lo último que Edward había soltado. No lo había echo nunca antes y estaba sorprendida de encontrar que lo había disfrutado. Había sido una conexión entre ella y Edward, una experiencia los había echo más íntimos amigos. Le había sabido a dulce y salado, mixto con el sabor del delicioso pastel. Ella había disfrutado de lamer cada pedacito de su polla.

Le gusto la apariencia que tenía los ojos de Edward ahora mismo. Se habían oscurecido por el ardor y la pasión. Su coño latió, deseaba tener su polla allí en lugar del consolador. Quería que él la follase por el culo también, en lugar del tapón que tan llena la tenia.

Él se levantó y se metió su polla y sus pelotas de vuelta a sus pantalones de cuero. Después cerró la cremallera de sus pantalones, y se detuvo delante de ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Sus pezones desnudos rozaron su camisa playera y sintió el calor de él emanando a todo lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Muy bien, Bella. -Tomó su mano y la condujo a través del cuarto hasta las contrapuertas.- Tienes una boca talentosa.

-Gracias, Amo -dijo ella.

El consolador en su coño y el tapón en su culo la estimulaban con cada movimiento que hacía y desesperadamente pensó que se los quitaría y luego la follaría hasta saciarse.

Su estómago revoloteó cuando abrió las puertas, revelando una cama de cuatro pósteres enormes, junto con bellos muebles que decoraban el dormitorio. El hormigueo en su estómago creció aun de forma más intensa cuando pensó en Edward follándola en esa cama.

La alfombra lujosa borgoña se hundió bajo sus tacones y una brisa ligera movida por un ventilador colgado del techo acarició su piel.

Cuando alcanzaron el centro del cuarto, Edward se detuvo y soltó su mano.- Arrodíllate.

Bella obedeció, pero cuando él dijo:- Descansa tu cara y antebrazos contra de la alfombra y mantén en el aire tu culo. -casi se plantó.

Su mirada se estrechó y rápidamente asumió la posición. El consolador en su coño y el tapón en su culo parecieron hundirse aun más y se mordió el interior del labio para refrenar un gemido. Podía suponerse que la parte trasera de la falda negra corta y ceñida que llevaba no escondería ni un maldito gramo de su trasero.

Oyó a Edward moverse detrás de ella y luego lo siguiente que noto es que estaba arrodillado al lado de ella, arrastrando una bufanda negra de seda sobre su mejilla.

-Voy a vendarte los ojos ahora, mi bebe. -Su tono fue bajo y erótico. Le gustó la forma que él la llamó -su bebé-. Fue una caricia tan sensual viniendo de sus labios.

Edward le coloco la venda sobre los ojos y la ató afianzadamente detrás de su cabeza. Le oyó susurrar otra vez al lado de ella y todos sus sentidos se intensificaron. Oía el sonido de su respiración, los ruidos de pasos suaves de Edward sobre la alfombra, y la suave brisa de aire que provenía del ventilador del techo con un suave silbido. Olía el fresco olor de la alfombra y el perfume de los jugos de su coño fluyendo de entre sus muslos.

Cuando oyó a Edward que se movía hacia ella, todos sus sentidos vinieron en amplitud a ojo avizor. Una sensación de hormigueo se movió errática y ligeramente a lo largo de su columna vertebral y tembló.

Las manos fuertes de Edward le agarraron cada una de las mejillas de su culo y se sobresaltó. Amablemente amasó la carne, hablaba en una voz suave, reconfortante, pero lo que le dijo no la reconfortó en absoluto.

-Bebé, sabes que tengo que castigarte ahora. -Continuó dándole masaje a su trasero mientras hablaba, pero estaba tan asustada por lo que le iba a hacer que la proporción de su miedo se duplicó.

-Con los consoladores has sido castigada por llámame 'bastardo' hace un rato, en lugar de Amo. -Pensó que oía diversión en su voz, pero probablemente lo imaginaba.- Ahora serás castigada por moverte cuando te di instrucciones de permanecer quieta. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí -susurró ella.

-Bella -dijo en un tono preventivo.

-Amo. Sí, Amo.

Continuó agachado sobre ella amansando su trasero, y hablándole en el paciente tono de _que soy un dios._- Me veré forzado a castigarte otra vez la próxima que olvides referirte a mí como Amo.

Bella clavó sus dedos en la alfombra mantener el control de su ego. Esto resultaba ser más duro que lo que se había supuesto.- Sí, Amo.

-Muy bien. -Apartó sus manos de ella y sintió algo deslizarse sobre su piel. Algo diferente que no era la bufanda. Tiras de cuero suaves que le cosquillearon a en la piel y que le provoco que se echara a temblar.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? -Edward lo paso sobre su culo y lo fue bajando hasta llegar en medio de sus muslos, causando más humedad para empapar alrededor del consolador metido en su coño.

Pensó acerca de eso un momento, y luego una burbuja de miedo se levantó dentro de ella.- ¿Un látigo?

-Eso es correcto. -Continuó deslizando el látigo sobre su piel, acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, y de regreso a lo largo de su columna vertebral, y bajando otra vez para rozar nuevamente su culo.- Has sido una chica muy mala, Isabella Swan, y debes ser castigada.

_Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda._ ¿En qué clase de lío se había metido?

Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente tenso mientras continuaba acariciándola, prolongándose el momento de cuando extraería su castigo.- Debería castigarte por provocarme esa vez en la sala de juntas. Por hacerme desearte y nunca darme un momento a solas contigo. ¿Por qué es eso?

Bella tragó saliva y luego sus palabras salieron de su boca a la carrera.- Tuve miedo. Asustada de que vería cuánto te deseaba. Te deseo.

Edward arrastró las tiras de cuero bando entre sus muslos otra vez.- Vale.

¿Qué quiso decir eso?

Pero en el siguiente momento todo pensamiento racional huyó de su mente, cuando el látigo choco con su carne en un golpe repentino y duro. Bella grito, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de notar la primera parte del latigazo, cuando el segundo golpe cayó repentinamente. Picaba. Dolía como el demonio.

Pero entonces el dolor comenzó a cobrar un sentimiento apacible. Comenzó a hacer juego con las sensaciones que ella sentía en su culo y en su coño. Cada golpe repentino aumentó su excitación y comenzó a retorcerse.

-Calma, cariño. -La golpeo mas fuerte con el látigo y ella avanzó dando tumbos hacía adelante.- No puedo detenerme hasta que estés completamente callada.

Bella tembló y mordió el interior de su mejilla tan fuerte que casi gritó del dolor que se causo ella misma. El sabor metálico de sangre llenó su boca, pero no le importó que el dolor sólo acrecentase todas las demás cosas que sentía y la excitara aun más.

Con la venda en los ojos, todas las sensaciones parecían intensificarse más, haciendo todo parecer un poco más extremo. Sus muslos temblaron y su estómago se engarroto con fuerza cuando sintió el comienzo de un orgasmo salvaje y comenzando a correrse.

-No llegues al clímax -dijo el, como si leyera su mente. La azoto otra vez más con el látigo, y esta vez fue aun más duro y fuerte.- Contente o ganarás un castigo más severo.

Mierda. ¿Qué podría ser más severo?

No quería saberlo.

Pero se mantuvo flagelándola. Su culo picando y su mejilla ardió de donde ella la mordía. Comenzó a ver las estrellas detrás de la venda de los ojos negra y una la ola detrás de otra ola de placer se remontó a través de ella, poniéndola más cerca y más cercano a ese borde que se supuso que se cruza.

Y luego él la azoto con el látigo lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarla por el borde. Bella gritó. Su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza y comenzó a rodar encima de su costado. No tenía apenas conciencia de cualquier cosa de lo que ocurría alrededor de ella. Pareció que su mundo entero había explotado. Las estrellas entraban de súbito en su cabeza. Su coño latiendo alrededor del consolador, y su culo contrayéndose alrededor del tapón. Su cuerpo entero fue un orgasmo macizo y grande, y pensó que nunca acabaría.

Cuando comenzó a bajar del cielo, oyó a Edward suspirar antes de que dijera- Cariño, te has ganado por ti misma un nuevo castigo.

…..

Bueno pos aquí dejo el 4 capitulo de esta maravillosa adaptación ¡!diganme que les parece!

Y dejenme un ___**review! **_**Cuantos mas **_**review antes actualizo xdxd! **_

_**Besos y mordidas **_

_**Cullen lorena**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaime: yo no soy la autora de esta historia ni de estos personajes solo me dedico a la adaptación , los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , el nombre de la historia original la publicare al termino de la misma.**

**ADVERTENCIA: esta historia es fuerte contiene lemons y lenguaje adulto si no te gustan temas de dominacion no la leas , no voi a aceptar quejas pues por eso quedan avertidos….**

**sumary completo:Bella Swan espera con ansia un fin de semana de sexo desinhibido y entregarse a un hombre dominante durante solo dos día. Ella va a visitar El Club Bondage un lugar esclusivo para realizar todas sus fantasias Lo que nunca espera encontrarse es Vicepresidente de la compañía de inversiones en la que ella trabaja Edward Cullen . Edward se había fijado en Bella momento en que entró a trabajar en la empresa. Cuando se entera de que ella está planeando un fin de semana en su club favorito, se asegura de que acabe siendo su `subordinada` y así hacerla suya. Lemmon .sadomasoquismo. +18**

**Capítulo Cinco**

En ese momento, a Bella no le podría importar menos la clase de castigo que tuviese en mente para ella. Había tenido el orgasmo más asombroso de su vida. No tuvo otra palabra para describirlo. Simplemente follando con un consolador. A_sombrosa._

Estaba de costado, jadeando, los temblores secundarios todavía agarrando con fuerza y aflojando alrededor de los consoladores en su coño y su culo. Su culo picando como loco y la venda de los ojos se había ido hacia arriba de manera que ella ahora podría ver de un ojo. Su traje de cuero se pegó a su piel de todo el sudor y sintió un chorrito de sudor rodar por un ojo. Estaba tan floja, tan completamente saciada, que un camión pudo haber retumbado a través del cuarto y no habría podido moverse.

Pero entonces alguien más temible que un camión se inclinó delante de ella.

-Levántate, Bella. -dijo el en un tono calmado, y le quito el resto de la venda de los ojos, así es que le podía ver claramente. Tenía cara de enfado.

Se esforzó para ponerse en una posición sentada, lo cual no fue hazaña fácil en absoluto. Sus extremidades temblaron y quiso recostarse en la alfombra increíblemente suave y profunda.

Con esfuerzo se las ingenió para obligar a sus pies a sujetarla y casi tropieza en sus tacones.

-Ven -le dijo Edward cambiando de dirección y caminando a grandes pasos hacía el otro extremo de la habitación donde había otra puerta.

Bella sonrió abiertamente detrás de su espalda. _Me corrí sin su permiso._

Rápidamente sofocó la sonrisa abierta y se apresuró a seguirle. Simplemente soltó mas gemidos otra vez cuando el consolador y el tapón se movieron dentro de su cuerpo que todavía estaba temblón. Su culo no dejaba de picar, lo cual no ayudó al deseo incontrolable de tener más orgasmos.

Él caminó a grandes pasos hacia otro set de puertas y las empujó para el cuarto de baño más grande que Bella alguna vez había visto. Su cuarto en el centro vacacional exclusivo era bonito, pero podría tener ese cuarto de baño. Los acres de diseño italiano, que enlosaban el suelo eran muy bellos, más gabinetes de caoba y más contrapartes superiores de mármol, y más floreros de flores frescas. Una bañera enorme de remolino ocupaba una esquina del cuarto de baño en la que se podrían sentar al menos a cuatro parejas. Alrededor de eso las plantas se derramaban debajo de arimeces construidos en la pared a fin de que pareciera como si la estación balnearia estuviera en un bosque tropical.

Edward paseó alrededor de una pared de mármol que fluía de gabinetes por todo el baño y Bella vio que era una ducha grande con tres separaciones. Había también grandes ganchos que miraban inusual construidos en la ducha, fuera de los showerheads, y Bella se preguntó para que estaban.

Cuando le alcanzó, Edward tendió la bufanda que él había destinado para una venda de los ojos.- Dame tus muñecas.

-Sí, amo -Le contesto con tanto arrepentimiento como le fue posible.

Edward rápidamente le ató las muñecas y luego la hizo retroceder contra la pared, bajo uno de los ganchos. Levantó sus brazos y atrapó la bufanda en el gancho a fin de que ella prácticamente colgaba de el. Sus pechos atrajeron de inmediato la atención de Edward hacia ellos. Pellizcó y tiró de ambos pezones, y los comenzó a rodar entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, duro lo suficiente como para causar que ella se quedase sin aliento.

-Mi chica pícara -Le susurro- ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

-¿Es que una interrogación retórica, um, amo? -Mordió su labio, esperando que no percibiese su desliz en hablar sin permiso.

-_Cheeky_ -Trató de alcanzar las cuerdas del corsé de ella y comenzó a desenlazarlas.- Ésta no es la sala de juntas, bebé. No hay negociaciones aquí. Haces lo que diga; me sirves y te ocupas de mí placer. Esa es tu meta. ¿Entiendes?

Bella inclinó la cabeza.- Sí, Amo.

Edward enfocó su atención en desabrochar su corsé y lanzarlo a un lado, dejándola desnuda de cintura hacía arriba. Pero entonces abrió la cremallera de su falda, dejándola caer alrededor de sus tobillos hasta que ella estaba vestida sólo con el arnés del consolador de cuero y estiletes, el collar de cuero todavía alrededor de su cuello.

-Te ves deliciosa así como así -Puso en le suelo el arnés sacándolo de su cintura, su dedo de entre los pechos de ella.- Pero no queremos arruinar el cuero o tus zapatos, así que tendremos que perderlos.

Le quitó el collar, y Bella se sintió extrañamente desnuda sin él, si bien estaba ya desnuda.

Sus dedos talentosos vagaron por su cuerpo, tentándola cuando lentamente desenganchó el arnés. Bella casi alzó la voz por el alivio. Pero sintió un vació repentino por la pérdida de la estimulación cuando los consoladores estaban distantes, fuera de su cuerpo.

Después se inclinó y le sacó sus estiletes, dándole un masaje a cada pie después de quitar el zapato. Cuando terminó, ella colgaba del gancho, los dedos de los pies apenas tocando el piso de ladrillo fresco. Sus brazos dolían de estar colgada de ellos. Se sintió repentinamente pequeña y vulnerable, la forma que él estaba parado allí, completamente vestido, y la observaba presentando una apariencia oscura en su cuerpo y cara.

Edward doblo los brazos sobre su pecho y estudió el cuerpo delicioso de Bella. Su pelo bastante negro colgado en ondas por encima del hombro y su cuerpo delgado mendigando ser tocado. Él una vez había oído su punto de vista de que estaba muy flaca, pensó que estaba desquiciada. Era perfecta.

Su mirada fija viajó sobre sus senos pequeños, firmes, bajando para su cintura estrecha, y hacia adelante para el triángulo de pelo oscuro entre sus muslos. Y sus largas piernas que siempre había amado.

Bravo, la tenía donde siempre la había querido.

Edward se quito playera y desechó sus pantalones de cuero. Todo el tiempo, tenía la mirada fija en Bella, nunca vacilando. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron en la vista de su polla muy erecta, y avanzó dando tumbos contra su abdomen cuando de forma deliberada e invitadora ella se dio un golpecito en los labios con la lengua.

Sí, era una chica muy mala. Y él iba a gozar cada minuto de su castigo.

Pasó rozando a Bella como si fuese a colocase detrás en la ducha y ella dio un suspiro suave cuando su brazo puso ásperos sus pezones.

Dejó correr el agua hasta que estuviese en una temperatura acomodadamente caliente, luego desenganchó el showerhead y empezó rociar la piel de Bella con él, evitando su pelo, antes de dejar a un lado el showerhead otra vez.

Edward agarró una esponja y la enjabonó con gel perfumado en jazmín.- Tienes un cuerpo tan bello. –dijo cuando empezó a lavarla. Empezó en su cuello, ella inclinó la cabeza y dio un gemido suave.

Lentamente se abrió camino por su cuerpo, cuidadosamente enjabonando en cada pulgada suya. Bella gimió otra vez cuando le lavó los pechos y puso una atención especial para sus pezones, para asegurarse que estaban más que sensibilizados.

-¿Es esto mi castigo, amo? -Bella preguntó su voz jadeante cuando alcanzó los rizos suaves del montículo de ella.

-No aun no es el final. -Resbaló un dedo en sus pliegues y acarició su clítoris, le agradó su respuesta temblorosa.

Bella supo que Edward intencionalmente la volvía loca. Dios mío, se sintió tan bien al hacerle levantar su cuerpo con tal esmero. Deseó que sus manos estuvieran libres para que pudiera tocarlo a él, y lavar su hermoso cuerpo energético de la misma forma que lavaba el de ella. Le gustaron sus músculos muy duros que la rozaban por la espalda cuando activó el doblez de sus bíceps, la concentración en sus características masculinas. En parte no podría creer que estaba en el club, haciendo de esclava de Edward para el fin de semana.

Esto debe partir rumbo a algunas reuniones interesantes de la junta una vez que estuvieran en la realidad.

Cuando terminó de enjabonar su cuerpo, dejó a un lado la esponja y otra vez se encargó del showerhead. Le enjuagó el jabón, restregándole palmas sobre su piel. Se detuvo para esconder en la palma de la mano sus senos, y Bella se retorció en su toque sensual. Pero cuando alcanzó su clítoris todavía sensibilizado, lo acarició aun más fuerte que antes, casi se corre otra vez.

-Abre tus piernas. -Empujó sus muslos mientras hablaba.

-Sí, Amo. -Bella hizo lo mejor posible, visto que ella estaba colgando de un gancho y sus dedos del pie apenas tocaban el suelo de la ducha.

Edward hizo a un lado los labios de su coño con una mano y trajo el showerhead entre sus muslos. Bella alzó la voz en la percepción de las duchas palpitantes en contra de su coño. Podría sentir otro orgasmo construyéndose, y estaba dispuesta a apostar a que sería uno poderoso.

Comenzó a temblar, Edward apartó el showerhead de su coño, y su cuerpo se estremeció por la pérdida repentina de estimulación.

-Bella -Su voz estaba llena de reproche cuando se levantó y la obligó a cambiar de dirección a fin de que su espalda fuera hacia él. Afortunadamente, la forma en que tenía, anudada la bufanda y colocada en el gancho, libro a sus muñecas del dolor. Pero su cuerpo fue otra historia. A ella le dolió estar colgada de sus brazos, así también lo desea y comenzaba a sentir luz con membrete.

-Me encanta tu cabello. -dijo Edward después de que le diese la vuelta a fin de que su espalda estuviera hacia él. Paso los dedos a través de su pelo y Bella suspiró.- ¿Sabes cuántas veces te he imaginado desnuda, a horcajadas sobre mí, con tu pelo deslizándose a través de mi piel?

Ella no había tenido ni idea.- ¿Realmente? No quiero decir, Amo.

-Venga, bebe. -Continuó pasando sus dedos por su pelo de un modo que le hizo querer gemir.- Excepto que esto no es todo lo que he imaginado.

La dejó por un momento y lo siguiente que oyó fue la aspersión de la ducha y el agua caliente se lanzó a través de su pelo. Cuando estuvo mojado, él empezó a enjabonar su pelo, dándole masajes a su cuero cabelludo.

-He imaginado que estabas atada en mi cama mientras te follaba hasta la muerte. -Su masaje se intensificó y en el mismo momento el coño de Bella recibía con humedad sus palabras.- Te he imaginado aquí, caminando desnuda al lado de mí a través del centro vacacional mientras otros hombres admiraban tu cuerpo, y si escojo a alguien más que alguna vez nos tocara, a ti pero a mí no.

Bella se calmó.- ¿No me harías hacer eso?

-Te has ganado otro castigo, bebe -Empezó a enjuagar el jabón de su pelo.- Te expresaste públicamente de nuevo y no me dirigiste la palabra correctamente.

Bella se combó en contra de sus brazos.- Lo siento, Amo.

-No te puedo dejar lograr evadir toda responsabilidad. ¿Entiendes, o no?

Ella suspiró.- Sí, Amo.

-Bien -Le dio la espalda y alcanzó a desatar la bufanda haciéndola salir del gancho.

Cuando la soltó, le dio masaje a sus brazos doloridos hasta sus muñecas y le sonrió.- Es tu turno de lavarme.

_Con mucho gusto._- Sí, Amo.

Usó el showerhead en él, disfrutando de cómo el agua perlaba y abrillantaba su piel de color bronceado. Cuando terminó, le enjabonó a fondo, explorando cada pulgada de su cuerpo excitante. Quería follarle, pasar sus uñas por su espalda, e hincar el diente en su hombro. Lo quería duro y rápido inexplorado.

Cuando alcanzó su polla estaba muy erecta, estaba de rodillas y quiso deslizar su boca sobre él otra vez, para saborearle. Pero cuando le contempló, él negó con la cabeza.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro pequeño y continuó lavándole las piernas, luego se movió detrás de él para restregarse sus muslos atléticos. Después de que le enjuagó, le lavó la cabeza. No fue fácil pues era más alto, pero se las ingenió para alcanzarle.

Cuando terminaron de darse una ducha, Edward los secó con toalla a ambos, luego la guió desnuda hacia el tocador que había en el cuarto de baño donde procedió a peinar su pelo. Sus mejillas ardieron de deseo cuando ella estudio su imagen a través de espejo, estaba desnudo y se concento en sus características misteriosamente sustanciosas. Fue un momento tan íntimo, con él peinándole, que ella sintió un revoloteo en su corazón.

Una vez que su pelo colgaba lacio por su espalda, cada enredo peinado, Edward inclino sus dedos a través de su pelo alborotándolo y dándole una apariencia desordenada y erótica. Cuando acabo, la escolto de vuelta al dormitorio.

-Mañana serás castigada por llegar al clímax sin mi permiso. -La condujo a la cama. Por un momento Bella sintió excitación por poder acorrucarse al lado de Edward en la cama mientras dormían, pero entonces él se arrodilló y saco una cama de ruedas de debajo la cama grande.

Su corazón cayó y le envió una mirada envenenada a Edward.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero me has desobedecido. Dormirás aquí esta noche, y mañana si te lo has ganado, podrás acostarte en la cama conmigo.

Bella clavó los ojos en él. ¡El bastardo! Pero cuando los ojos de Edward se ensombrecieron, se tragó su cólera y dijo- Sí, Amo.

Se metió en la cama, bajo las sabanas. Él se arrodilló al lado de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.- No trates de llegar al clímax esta noche. -Acaricio ligeramente su hombro a través de la manta.- Lo sabré y te ganarás otro castigo.

Bella casi gimió cuando se fue de su lado. Se olvidó de esa idea.

Bueno pues aquí voy con el cap de esta adaptación! Se que me he tardado mucho pero es que he estado con exámenes y eso y no he podido . En cuanto pueda subo cap de mis otras historias XD! No me maten xd! Besos!

Y dejenme un _review!_Cuantos mas _review antes actualizo xdxd!_

_Besos y mordidas_

_Cullen Lorena_

_POSDATA:Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un review!__ ,prometo contestar todos a partir de ahora! Besos!_


End file.
